No Secrets
by giacinta
Summary: A tag to episode 8.15. 'A Man's Best Friend With Benefits'. Dean and Sam have a conversation in the Impala.


I am negative about this season except for a few episodes. I didn't like how this one finished as I can see more brother tension coming up,so I put my own spin on it.

X

No Secrets.

XXXXXXX

Sam turned his head away as an overwhelming urge to cough forced its way up his throat. He instinctively brought a hand to his mouth to stifle it when he noticed the streak of blood staining the back of his hand.

He glanced furtively over at Dean from under his eye-lashes but his brother was fiddling with the radio and thankfully hadn't been paying attention.

X

Killing the hell-hound and saving Dean had compensated a little for the time he hadn't been able to help his brother when Lilith's hounds had dragged him off to Hell.

He had also managed to persuade Dean to let him read the spell and take on the trials to close the Gates of Hell but since his fore-arm had started to pulse and glow he had been feeling much weaker, and earlier when Dean had asked him if he was all right, he had tried to put his big brother's mind at rest by assuring him that all was well but he knew he hadn't been completely truthful.

He simply hadn't wanted to worry Dean, but that had been before this new symptom had arrived to complicate matters.

Coughing up blood definitely wasn't a good sign!

X

Sam thought back to the previous occasions he had kept secrets from Dean; he had always done so with the best of intentions but somehow things had inevitably gotten out of hand and led to one disaster after another, and worst of all had damaged their relationship and mutual trust.

All of a sudden a little warning voice in his sub-conscious began to whisper. "Don't repeat the same mistakes. Sam! Dean's gonna worry about you whatever happens so you're just as well being honest with him. You've always been a stubborn son of a bitch but heck, after everything you and Dean have been through together, it's time to stop all this bullshit and start to share and care."

Sam considered the phrases that had just echoed in his mind and before he could stop himself his lips formed the words. "Stop the car and pull over, Dean."

X

He saw Dean glance at him with confusion. "You gotta puke or what, Sam?" he frowned.

"No, I've got to tell you something and it's safer if the Impala's parked." Sam replied cagily.

Dean pulled over onto the hard shoulder, switched off the engine and turned to his brother.

"I'm all ears, Sammy. Spit it out!"

X

Now that he had Dean's complete attention Sam's resolve began to falter under his big brother's unwavering stare but he knew it had to be done; it was the right thing to do. No more secrets or half-truths between them!

He swallowed, his mouth dry as he launched into his explanation.

"Remember you asked back there if I was okay and I said that everything was fine?"

He saw Dean arch a quizzical eyebrow as he waited to hear more.

" Well, uh... I... uh... might have been too optimistic."

He sneaked another glance and saw that Dean's eyes from curious had turned hard.

"Since I killed the Hell-hound and recited the spell, I've been feeling sort of shaky and drained," he continued.

"And just when were you thinking of telling me this," Dean enquired coldly, the concern that Sam's words had sent though him fuelling this new preoccupation for his brother with anger.

"I wasn't gonna say anything. I thought it was just some sort of stress or after-effect of the kill but now I'm staring to cough and spit up blood too," Sam admitted.

X

Dean snorted ironically.

"Same old, same old, Sam! I should have known that you were keeping secrets again," he growled.

Sam stretched out a hand and fisted his brother's jacket.

"No, Dean. No more secrets! I admit I didn't want to say anything 'cos I didn't want to worry you but now I realise I don't want to lie to you either. There's been enough of that."

He pulled his brother closer so that there would be no mistaking his sincerity.

"I- swear- I'm-never –gonna- keep-any–of-this-stuff-from-you-again," he spelled out slowly. "Whatever happens, it's all gonna be out in the open, as clear as day. Remember you once said that all we had was each other and that we keep each other human? " Sam's voice wobbled with emotion. " No words were ever more true. We're all we've got, Dean and from now on no more secrets, at least from my end."

X

Dean's eyes searched his brother's face and the honesty he saw there made him nod in acceptance.

"Okay, Sammy. I believe you," he said slowly." Whatever's in store we'll take it one step at a time but I'm not prepared to let you die to close the Gates. If we can seal the doors and you live, fine, if not, well the demons have been walking the Earth like for ever, so your life is always gonna come first. There's no room for discussion on that, as for the rest, I'm good if you are. We share everything, well nearly everything," he smiled as he turned the engine on again and listed the things that he would definitely NOT be sharing with his little brother.

Sam leaned back in relief, whatever happened they would see it through together; nothing could defeat them if they held strong. He had done the right thing and not even the Gates of Hell could stand against them now.

X

XXXX The enD XXXX


End file.
